Nontendo:Rules
To keep things running smoothly here at Nontendo, we have created a few rules for both Nontendo's content and community. Note that these rules are subject to change. You might want to check back here often, just in case something's been added, edited, or removed. The Big 4 These are the main rules you gotta follow, dude. Follow them at all times, or the may soon swing your way. #'Try to be funny.' If an article isn't really humorous, it might be deleted—or worse, sent to Craptendo! On the other hand, though, trying too hard to be funny will also make your article come across as unfunny. Strike a good balance, and know that not everything you say has to be, or even should be, a joke. #'Don't spam.' Here, spam mainly refers to useless blocks of text, completely off-topic material, and advertisements. Unless, of course, that's the joke. Spam will probably be deleted if it isn't legitimately hilarious. Basically, be at least a bit on-topic, and you should be fine. #'Don't vandalize.' We aren't sure why you'd want to ruin someone else's work in the first place. Not only is it mean to do, it's also easy to undo. An admin will rollback your edits and warn or block you, a process that takes little more than a few clicks to complete. #'Be civil.' No one likes a dickwad. Try to stay constructive, don't cause drama, definitely don't discriminate, and most definitely do not bully others. Other stuff The following rules are more minor and specific. That doesn't mean you can break them, though. *'Keep articles relevant to our subject matter.' If something doesn't necessarily relate to videogames, make it so. You can even write an article about shoes if you tell us the relevance they have to gaming. *'Sign your posts on talkpages.' Add your signature by typing three tildes in a row, like ~~~. Only do this on talkpages. *'Don't sockpuppet.' In other words, make it known if you're switching accounts, don't actively use more than one account at a time, don't use another account if yours is blocked, and don't make another account to pretend to be another person. Backup accounts and the like are fine with us, so long as you don't actively use them here. *'Don't make unnecessary edits for achievements.' You're free to edit on pages as long as you're making real, constructive changes. If you just create and delete spaces or something in an article, though, we'll just suspect you're edit-spamming for a badge and warn or block you. *'Don't misuse categories.' All categories should have a purpose and a place. Useless categories fall both into the categories of spam and vandalism, thereby making it double-bad . In addition, don't add irrelevant categories. You have been warned. *'Don't edit pages in others' userspaces.' Those pages are directly owned by the respective users in question. Don't screw with any of it. *'Don't destroy templates or upload over files.' This type of vandalism in particular may take a bit of purging to actually undo, thereby making it super-bad , but still not something we can't handle easily. If a file or template keeps getting vandalized, we'll just lock it—problem solved. Please don't force us to do this. *'Don't clear your talkpage.' Archive it instead by moving it to a subpage of your talk. *'Don't steal content.' Avoid copying fanon content from Fantendo, unless of course it's free-to-use. *'Don't upload inappropriate stuff.' We could do without overly gory and sexual images, thanks very much. Not even a Mature template justifies this, as the maturity isn't self-contained in an article; anyone can add any image to any page. Also it's probably illegal in all 52 states. *'Don't link to file downloads.' Seriously, do not do this. It could be malware, for all we know. You're only allowed to do this in a private message on , and only with the other person's permission. Otherwise, just don't.